


Märchen

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Series: Melody of Light (Hikari no Senritsu) [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Assassins & Hitmen, Dialogue, Explanations, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mystery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: Three and a half years before, Gilgamesh had met the only woman he could ever love.Now having gotten rid of the mongrels who had tried to use him, he had every intention of finding her again, no matter what had happened to her in the meantime.





	1. In these hands of mine there’s not a dream or anything

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: some themes mentioned here will not be very nice. Also, the length of the chapters is extremely variable.
> 
> Title: it's a Kalafina song, their 20th single. The chapters' titles are lyrics from the song; credits for the translation go to the canta-per-me forum site :)

…

~~.O.~~

…

Enkidu tapped on his chin thoughtfully.

“How long did it take, Gil?”

“Three years,” Gilgamesh replied smoothly. “With an incredible amount of nuisances involved, including faking my death, it took three years to get rid of them all, and now I can consider myself free.” A satisfied smirk curved his lips, and he stretched leisurely in his seat in front of his best friend, who was at his computer behind the desk.

Enkidu gave him a knowing stare. “Mmm, I don’t think that’s entirely true. You’ve killed all the assassins and Kirei himself, but you’re not a free man… you’re still thinking of _her_ , the woman with whom you had that mission some time ago. That’s why you’re here.”

Gilgamesh didn’t even attempt to deny it, and nodded.

“I need you to track down Arturia Pendragon for me.”

His friend only smiled mischievously as he turned on his computer, and asked, “When was your mission with her exactly?”

“Three and a half years ago,” Gilgamesh immediately answered. “It was a classified one, because of the circumstances, and it lasted four months. Afterwards–”

Enkidu gave a grave nod, still with the hint of a smile in it.

“I know. She made you change your perspective, and you decided to wipe them all out.”

It had been an actually rather distasteful occasion. About four years before, the two best groups of spies and assassins in the world had decided to put their competitiveness to rest for a while to collaborate on a mission. The collective personal data of their members – together with the detailed reports of the assassinations they had carried out – had been stolen, and to avoid it being given to the authorities, it had needed to be retrieved.

Kiritsugu’s agency and Kirei’s organization had sent their two best agents to work together – and that had been when Gilgamesh had met Arturia.

“Why did you split though? Your mission was successful, and you were clearly taken with her. I mean, it was difficult to notice, but I remember that you were.” Enkidu interrupted his thoughts with that question, and began to enter the series of complicated codes to unlock the encrypted data. “Did she just send you away? Or did she disappear?”

Gilgamesh’s features hardened for a moment.

“No, I was the one who disappeared. I had to take care of Kirei first. I told her as much, and left.”

Enkidu tore his eyes away from the computer to give him a very strange look.

“Gil, were you in love with her?”

Gilgamesh did not attempt to conceal his expression at that blunt inquiry, allowing his best friend to read his face easily.

“I still am.”

Enkidu appeared to be more thoughtful than usual. “And what about her?”

There was a brief pause.

“She never said it until the last day, but she came to feel the same way.” His crimson eyes went back to being inscrutable. “I need to find her again, Enkidu.”

Enkidu grinned broadly. “A real treasure, hm?”

“You don’t know how much.”

Enkidu rolled his eyes, his nose scrunching up a bit.

“Oh come on, don’t pull the card of the foolishly besotted man now, and let us find out what happened to her.”

He suddenly sobered up, and threw Gilgamesh a cautious look. “However, Gil… I haven’t hacked Kiritsugu’s archives in a while, and I am not up to date with the list of his deceased agents. It might be possible that–”

“She will be alive,” Gilgamesh interrupted him, complete certainty in his tone. “She’s a survivor. She _is_ alive.”

For a while, there was silence in the room, as Enkidu worked away on his keyboard, and occasionally stared at the screen for a few prolonged minutes. However, his expression turned more and more grim as he went through the files he found. Eventually, he stared at his best friend.

“Gil,” his voice was odd. “Promise me that you will not destroy my office in rage after I relay the information I found.” The pause that followed was filled with tension, and he hastily added, “She’s alive.”

Gilgamesh was rigid, but after a moment, gave a curt nod.

Enkidu began, slowly, “These are the reports written on her, starting a little more than three years ago. It says that the mission with ‘Kirei’s choice’ – that’s you – went smoothly and was successful. For a couple of months after that, she continued with her usual missions without a problem, until she suddenly disappeared.”

He shifted in his seat. “It seems that she vanished into thin air, as there was no sign of her anymore; they even thought she had been killed. However, about a year later, she appeared again. The description of her,” he swallowed briefly, “is that she looked… decidedly different. In her file it’s written that she looked as if she hadn’t seen daylight in months, seemed thinner and much, much more reserved than usual. It’s also noted that she refused a full physical, and always wore clothes that covered most of her body. The conclusion her bosses drew is that, well, she was captured, held captive and probably tortured for a very long while, and narrowly managed to escape, even though she refused to say anything about the year during which she went missing.”

Enkidu decided he didn’t want to look up to see Gilgamesh’s face, and went on, “This is only a theory, therefore not certain, but it is written in the reports because it seems to be confirmed by the request she made after it was established that she had not betrayed her agency and was allowed to go back to being an active agent.” He swallowed again. “Before her disappearance, she had never asked for pauses between her missions, merely accepting the free time her bosses granted her, but after coming back, she requested to be able to leave regularly – to go to psychological therapy. Since then, she has gone on fewer missions, but all of the ones she has done have been carried out efficiently and without fault; however, to this day she still takes regular periods of leave, to go receive psychological aid.”

He paused, and his tone lowered. “You were not wrong. She _is_ a survivor.”

For a long while after he was finished, Gilgamesh did not speak. His features were contracted in ferocious anger though, and his fists were clenched. He was fighting with himself – _fighting hard_ – to avoid slamming them on Enkidu’s desk.

Enkidu finally decided to risk it, and quietly said, “It’s not your fault, Gil. You couldn’t have known what would happen.”

Gilgamesh’s face was an expressionless mask of stone, only his eyes betraying the raging fury inside.

“I left her,” he spat out, every word a sneer. “I left her and did not care about what happened to her, merely to focus on killing Kirei and the other mongrels, and I have little doubt that it’s probably one of them that did this to her. This _is_ my fault.” He leaned forward, his movements rigid. “Where is she now, Enkidu?”

Enkidu hesitated, but Gilgamesh’s glare was not leaving much room for argument.

“I need to see her. I need to know for sure.” Without missing a beat, the blond man added, “And I’m not leaving her again.”

Enkidu weighed him with his gaze, pondering.

“I’m rather surprised at you, Gil,” he finally told him. “Three years ago, you wouldn’t have behaved like this.”

“You might be mistaken about that, Enkidu,” Gilgamesh contradicted him. “Three years ago, I had already met her.”

Enkidu sighed, knowing he was right, and glanced at the screen.

“She’s on a mission right now, but she’s basically already completed it. She’s supposed to arrive at the large main park in town tomorrow after noon, to deliver her report on it, before taking another leave of absence, for therapy.”

Gilgamesh stood up. “Thank you, Enkidu.”

His best friend did a double take, eyes large as he stared at him.

“Wow, Gil, I don’t think you ever thanked me in your life.” He thoughtfully looked at the screen, Arturia’s personal information still filling it. “She must truly be something else.” He gave a weak smile. “If you get the chance, introduce us. I’d like to meet the woman who holds your heart in her hands.”

Gilgamesh said nothing as he took up his coat, but when he reached the door, he looked back briefly.

“I need to find her first.”

…

~~.O.~~

…


	2. But there is something here gradually embracing my heart

…

~~.O.~~

…

Arturia briefly glanced around one last time.

She was in the town’s main park, holding an ice cream that she was eating distractedly, and she was soon going to deliver the report of her last, successful mission to one of Kiritsugu’s assistants. Once she did that, she would be free to go on her scheduled two weeks of leave.

However, she couldn’t shake off the unpleasant feeling that someone was watching her. Usually, she would have dismissed it before swiftly vacating the area, but this time she could sense some deeper uneasiness – which was never a good sign. She knew her instincts weren’t wrong, and she could feel all her movements being stiffer than usual because of the tension she couldn’t shake off.

She couldn’t _wait_ to be done, as she really wished to be able to leave as soon as possible.

Soon enough, to her relief, one of the newest spies appeared, walking down one of the paths in the park with a dark raincoat on.

Arturia kept eating her ice cream, inwardly wondering why Kiritsugu wasn’t putting more effort in training the new recruits. When they were in the midst of civilians, the rule was that they had to blend in as much as possible. That was why she herself was wearing casual blue jeans and a white long-sleeved blouse with a green sweater hanging over her shoulders, and was sitting on a bench eating an ice cream as normally as possible. All this was so that she wouldn’t stand out, while instead the person who had to deliver her completed report to her boss was going around in a raincoat. In late spring and on a sunny day.

The man approached her, eyes looking left and right very visibly, before sitting down next to her and leaning slightly towards her. Mentally frowning at such a lack of subtlety while her face remained inscrutable, she handed him a manila folder rather casually, while he took it with circumspection before hiding it under his raincoat, looking around again and then standing up to leave. Arturia watched him exit the park from the corner of her eye, not able to reconcile with the idea of Kiritsugu having such an incompetent person around. Her boss was very demanding and wasn’t lax on his agents, therefore it was even stranger to see such little effort on his part – although, she reflected, Kiritsugu disliked her, so it was entirely possible that that had influenced his choice on whom to send to collect her report.

Either way, she brushed the thought off. What her boss did or decided to do in regards to his antipathy towards her didn’t bother her in the least; having done her job, she had now her requested time off before the next mission. She desperately needed these regular ‘breaks’, but not Kiritsugu nor anyone else had the right to know the reason for it.

Standing up from the bench as soon as she finished her ice cream, she barely had the time to tense up when suddenly an arm sneaked around her waist, pulling her body against someone else’s.

“Did you already forget me, Arturia?”

Her instinct of forcibly freeing herself froze inside her as she went rigid and her eyes widened. Was this…?

Swirling around in the person’s arms, who clearly didn’t intend to let her go, she found herself face to face with a man wearing casual brown pants and a white t-shirt, sunglasses resting atop of his golden hair, and blood red eyes burning on her.

A man whom she hadn’t seen in over three years.

A man she had believed to be dead.

“G-Gilgamesh–?”

…

~~.O.~~

…


	3. If the person you're longing for embraced you

…

~~.O.~~

…

_Three years before_

_“This isn’t the last you see of me, Arturia. I have the organization to take care of, but that doesn’t mean I will forget you.”_

_She almost managed to slap him, but he moved out of the way just in time. “You are a_ fool _! It’s not as simple as you seem to believe it to be – they will kill you for what you intend to do!”_

_He gave a tiny but confident smirk. “They won’t, for I will get to them first.”_

_Her green eyes were blazing at him, anger rolling off her in waves. “Others have tried before you, you know that perfectly well! Don’t you see that you are throwing your life away and you will get yourself killed, you thoughtless–”_

_She couldn’t continue, as her mouth was engaged by his in a heated kiss, not as passionate as others they had already shared, but not chaste either._

_“They won’t be able to keep me from you,” he whispered once they separated._

_It wasn’t a promise, but for him, it was as good as one._

_“You will get killed,” was all she replied, glaring at him, her fury not completely masking her deep distress. Her voice suddenly lowered. “I don’t want to see a person I care about be killed for nothing.”_

_He chuckled, feeling warmth fill him at the admission in her words, and held her more closely in his arms. “I won’t die while I know that you are alive, my love.”_

_Two days later, they retrieved the files for their bosses, completing the mission, and parted ways without another word._

_Two months later, Arturia received news of Gilgamesh’s death._

…

~~.O.~~

…


	4. A vague dream would shoot out from the bottom of ordinariness

…

~~.O.~~

…

She had thought he was dead. She had been told that barely a few weeks after the mission they had been on together, the organization he worked for had started to focus on more dangerous tasks, and he had been killed in action. Afterwards, she had vaguely heard from Kiritsugu that the organization itself had started to crack on its own, being torn apart from the inside, but by that point, she had not cared anymore.

He was dead.

She had been told that he was _dead_.

Still in his arms, in the middle of the park, Arturia couldn’t believe her eyes. But there was no doubt that the person in front of her was Gilgamesh; it was too similar to be a clone with plastic surgery.

Her arms flew forward, around his neck, and forgetting all decorum and her general reluctance about open displays of affection and close body contact, she embraced him.

She could tell that he was surprised, but she didn’t care at the moment, and while the stunned second that passed indicated that he was _truly_ taken aback, he was then more than pleased to return the gesture, his arms pulling her closer by the waist.

Once she leaned away though, all she did was stare at him for another long, silent moment.

“I was told you were dead,” she finally blurted out.

He merely raised an eyebrow, his hands still around her hips.

“I’m obviously not.”

She observed him, carefully, her eyes taking him in with some apprehension.

“Why are you here?” she questioned, now guarded and wary.

He remembered her cautiousness too well to be offended by her words, therefore he simply tightened his hold on her, as he had no intention of letting her go.

“It took me three years to dispose of the organization and create my identity again. I had to fake my death,” he saw her eyes flash briefly in realization, “and take my time in getting rid of those mongrels. Now they’re gone, and I came back as I promised.”

She was silent, absorbing the information she received, before pointing out, “You made no such promise.”

Gilgamesh smirked. “It was as good as one, and there has never been one I meant more.”

Arturia felt her cheeks burn under the intensity of his gaze, and found herself almost unconsciously averting her eyes, only then realizing that they were still in the park. She cleared her throat, slightly uncomfortable.

“We should continue this conversation somewhere else,” she suggested, knowing that such a public place wasn’t appropriate.

He nodded nonchalantly, letting go of her waist to walk next to her out of the park, and then indicated a limousine parked nearby.

She raised an eyebrow, and a casual smirk appeared on his lips. “Some luxuries exist to be enjoyed, my love.”

Arturia almost startled at the term of endearment. He had already called her that, but only one single time, and it had been the last thing he had said to her before disappearing. Shaking her head at herself inwardly for her sentimentality, she took a seat inside the expensive vehicle, noticing that there wasn’t a driver.

“All automatic, controlled from a hidden place,” he answered her implied question. “I assume you recall me mentioning my friend Enkidu, who, by the way, is looking forward to meeting you.”

She nodded. She had heard several stories about Enkidu, whose skill with technology was only matched by his loyalty as a friend. He wasn’t part of their world – he wasn’t an assassin – he was simply extremely skilled with IT, and Gilgamesh sometimes asked for his help.

The car didn’t take off though, and Arturia was glad about it. Even though she trusted Gilgamesh – otherwise she wouldn’t have followed him inside the vehicle nor let him touch her in the first place – she was still adjusting to the idea of him being alive.

“Arturia,” he began after staring at her for a few moments. “Enkidu and I read the reports on you about the last three years.”

Her body immediately went rigid and she sent him a glare filled with suspicion and, surprisingly, fierce anger.

“What do you know?” she almost spat out. “What is written on there? How much is revealed in the data Kiritsugu collected about me!?”

…

~~.O.~~

…


	5. This looked like a legend that you have forgotten

…

~~.O.~~

…

Her unexpected outburst didn’t make him change his expression, and he was careful to keep it controlled even as, after a pause, he gave his reply.

“It mentions that you disappeared for a year without giving an explanation for it, refused to have your body examined once you came back and constantly leave for psychological therapy since then – in fact, you are supposed to go on a session right now as well.” His eyes did no longer maintain their guarded expression, but darkened menacingly, even though clearly not towards her. “What occurred during that year, Arturia?”

She seemed to calm down with every word he said about the contents of her records, and gave him then another long, scrutinizing glance.

“I will reply to all your questions, as in several ways, they are related to you,” she said at length. “But before that, I need to know what your intentions are now. You came to look for me after taking out the organization, you must have a scheme of yours behind it.”

“No kind of mysterious scheme, I assure you,” he gave a short smirk, although the tightness in his jaw told her he wasn’t ready to let the subject drop about her past. “Now I want you to come with me.”

Her eyebrows shot high. “To go… where?”

He indicated the car’s windows.

“Away from this place, away from your boss who is only using your talents without letting you express them fully, and recreating your identity as I did mine.”

Again she stared at him, before slowly repeating, the question clear in her voice, “With you.”

“With me,” he confirmed with complete ease, and a slow grin appeared on his lips. “I’ve deeply missed the woman I love, and I don’t intend to be separated from her ever again.”

This declaration was met at first with complete silence, and it was clear that Arturia was thinking seriously about his words. He had been much more patient than his usual self, giving her explanations when she asked for them instead of insisting on what _he_ wanted to know. It was clear, she reflected, that he had no knowledge of what had truly happened during those three years, and that meant that her secret was safe.

“I can’t deny,” she finally began, looking towards him with eyes focused and intense, “that I still feel for you as much as I did three years ago,” she saw his eyes glint in satisfaction, but didn’t allow that to stop her, “and I would indeed like to have a different kind of job, if possible. However,” this time she hesitated, “you should know that, while I am very much in favour of coming with you, I am not on my own.”

…

~~.O.~~

…


	6. We crossed over the last page and started a journey

…

~~.O.~~

…

His expression hardened instantly and he gave her a harsh glare, but she calmly went on, explaining with a knowing glint in her eyes, “It’s not a friend, and it’s not a lover. It’s in fact someone you are likely to be very willing to take with us.”

An expression of slight confusion crossed Gilgamesh’s eyes, but Arturia’s lips parted in a very faint smile. “To make things clearer, it’s best if we go to my place, where I have my ‘therapy session’, and I will explain. This is the address…”

Even though he frowned, and stared at her with doubt and even slight wariness, her small smile seemed to convince him to trust her. He didn’t ask other questions during the car ride, but he did slide closer to her in the limousine, occasionally pulling her into his arms possessively and kissing her cheek or her neck a few times. She did not refuse those advances, in fact, her smile seemed to deepen every time his touch lingered slightly.

Once they reached the place – a seemingly anonymous apartment complex – Arturia invited him to follow her to the highest floor, which she laconically told him was one single apartment that belonged to her. Gilgamesh noticed how there were several doors and devices installed in the corridor, appearing harmless but in truth being very sophisticated security. At one point even fingerprints were required for the doors to open. He stared at everything with a frown and a raised eyebrow.

Once they finally reached the apartment door, Arturia took out a simple, normal-looking key, which he saw had actually digital sensors to change shape if the fingerprints were not recognized. Since it was hers, she could however use it without problems, and opened the lock right away.

As soon as they crossed the door, a young voice called, “Mama! You’re home!”

A blond boy of about two years of age came running towards them, but Gilgamesh didn’t have the time to see him clearly, because he was already in Arturia’s arms, who had a smile on her face as she leaned down and held her son to her chest.

“I’m happy to see you too. Were you nice to Irisviel?” she asked, and the little boy nodded, however not letting go of her.

A white-haired woman came from another room, smiling as well, but her expression froze once she saw Gilgamesh.

Arturia was quick to reassure her, “Don’t worry, Irisviel, I asked him to come.”

Holding the toddler in her arms, Arturia straightened, with the boy’s face still buried in her neck, and she gave Gilgamesh a very strange glance. “ _This_ is the person I would like to take with us.”

…

~~.O.~~

…


	7. An afterimage of joy and the future is here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, I was pretty taken aback by the response to this. When coming up with the storyline, I thought it was super-silly, and I ended up writing it only because it amused me. I hope you're not too disappointed by how it turned out :P

…

~~.O.~~

…

The other woman, Irisviel, looked a bit uncertainly between them, but then decided it was time to quietly take her leave. She had obviously been babysitting the boy, and she took up her handbag before making her way to the door. Before leaving though, she stopped next to Gilgamesh and stared at him in curiosity, apparently only slightly intimidated by his narrowing his eyes at her.

She actually managed to smile at him. “So you must be the father.” She glanced towards the blonde woman, and her smile became wishful. “I see… should I find this apartment empty tomorrow, I will understand.”

Arturia’s expression softened as she exchanged a glance with a person she obviously considered a friend. “Thank you, Irisviel.”

The white-haired woman winked – Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow at that immature display – and then closed the door behind herself as she left.

Arturia went to sit down on one of the sofas, and he followed her, taking place next to her. The boy in her arms pulled back a bit, smiling widely at his mother, before kissing her cheek happily. Then he seemed to realize that there was someone else too, and turned his head to stare at the man.

And Gilgamesh found two blood red eyes full of curiosity, identical to his own, staring back at him.

Arturia glanced at him, as if she was making up her mind.

“I was never abducted, Gilgamesh,” she slowly started to explain, her fingers going through the boy’s perfect blond hair. “After I was told that you were dead, it didn’t take me long to realize that I was pregnant.”

She gave him a careful look, as if to measure his reaction, but his face betrayed none. “To put it frankly, I was terrified. I believed you to be dead, and I never thought such a thing could happen to me, so I ran away and hid myself from the agency.” Her expression turned thoughtful. “I carefully debated whether to keep the baby or not. Ultimately I decided that I wanted to keep it, but that meant… that I needed to protect it. I needed a convincing lie to protect my child and not make suspicions arise once I went back to work.”

Her eyes flashed briefly as the boy still stared at Gilgamesh while tilting his head to the side. “Only Irisviel knew, because I had no choice but to tell her. Someone I trusted had to remain with him while I was away on missions, and yet I also needed believable reasons to be able to come visit him as often as possible.”

She shifted slightly, and the boy turned towards her, as if sensing her distress, and grabbed a strand of her hair, pulling at it gently. “I refused any physical examination after going back to the agency, otherwise they would have found out about me having had a pregnancy. And while Irisviel is involved romantically with Kiritsugu, she would never betray me, because she knows, as well as I do, that Kiritsugu would try to use my son against me, to manipulate me. She knows this, and therefore has agreed to keep up the elaborated cover I created to hide his existence. The therapy sessions were her idea,” she added. “It’s wrong to use fake trauma as an excuse like this, but in order to protect him, I was ready to do anything.”

She grasped the boy’s hand in hers and squeezed it lightly, and he smiled widely, showing his small teeth and clearly expressing his happy disposition.

Gilgamesh observed the two without a word. He had rarely been more stunned in his whole life.

He had found his precious Arturia again, but he had also found out that apparently, he had had a son with her, a child whose existence he had been completely in the dark about.

During their long mission together three and a half years before, he had fallen in love with this woman, and after weeks of arguing and bickering, she had started to open up to him and had eventually come to reciprocate him. Getting to know her had made him reconsider the bored and indifferent way with which he regarded his choice of working with the organization that was merely taking advantage of his abilities, and he had resolved to wipe them all out. A few days before completing their mission, they had slept together, and then he had disappeared, only promising her, or rather _telling_ her, that he was going to come back.

He stared at the toddler. He could have no doubts about his paternity, those eyes were unmistakable, and they were currently staring at him once again.

His plans for the future might have to change, but only slightly. Their child was _obviously_ coming with them.

Suddenly feeling slightly out of his element, he questioned Arturia, “What’s his name?”

“You can ask _him_ ,” she pointed out with a smirk. “Although you will find out that he’s quite similar to you, he won’t bite you.”

The little boy, realizing that he was now the subject of conversation, gave him however a strangely searching glance.

“If you are cruel to Mama, I _will_ bite you,” he warned.

Gilgamesh smirked, and wasn’t entirely surprised when his son – _his son_ – replied with a toothy smile that was actually rather similar to a smirk of his own.

“I love her, so that won’t happen,” he casually told him, and saw the boy’s eyes widen in wonder, as he rapidly glanced between the two, especially once he noticed a faint red beginning to colour his mother’s cheeks.

But Gilgamesh continued, undeterred and deciding to comply with Arturia’s suggestion, “What is your name?”

The boy eyed him critically, and then, deciding he had passed the test, spontaneously leaned towards him, leaving his mother’s arms.

“I’m Sovan,” he said sweetly. “And if you love Mama and love me too, I think you can be my Papa.”

Even as he welcomed his child in his arms, Gilgamesh could only raise both eyebrows at the little boy’s bluntness, while Arturia didn’t even attempt to stifle the sound of her amused laughter.

…

~~.O.~~

…

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a short prequel about Gilgamesh and Arturia's first meeting on their mission together, but it won't happen for a while :)  
> Thank you so much for reading ;)


End file.
